


Falling, Falling

by its3am



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Bruises, Choking, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Poetry, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its3am/pseuds/its3am
Summary: Valdemar, cold vivisection tables, and poetry.





	Falling, Falling

Razor kisses, blue fingerprints  
Fingernail love notes on my skin

Cold table, naked toes  
Silver glisten, tearing clothes

Crimson eyes, squeeze my hips  
Pinching, ice cold fingertips

Silence lit by dim candles  
Ropeburn tugging at my pulse 

Shiver, whimper, stare down at me  
Ecstasy, between your knees

Fingers curl around my neck  
Blood racing, shallow breaths 

Bitten lips, desperate cries  
Delicious weight between my thighs

Bruising kisses, tugging hair  
Stabbing hipbones, almost there

Teeth, tease, scrape, squeeze  
Squirm, bleed, more, please

Crying, cursing  
Vision blurs  
Falling, falling  
Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post here, I've been building up the courage to make an account and start posting stuff so thank you for reading! 🖤


End file.
